User blog:Kassyndra/Metel the Colorful Madness
Metel, the Colorful Madness is a custom champion in League of Legends. }}. |description2 = If an enemy [champion] deals damage to Metel, they will be for 1 second and the }} from Prankster will be doubled for 2 seconds. This effect cannot occur on the same target more than once every few seconds. |description3 = If the damage is from ability (i.e ), the is applied after 1.5 seconds. |description5 = |flavorsound = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |leveling5 = |range = |target range = |attack range = |travel distance = |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |angle = |inner radius = |tether radius = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = 15 |static = }} | . |yvideo = |yvideo2 = }}}} Fires a forward, dealing initial magic damage to the first enemy hit. A then lingers on the target for 5 seconds, granting of them. Hitting an enemy with a on them deals 50% damage, the target for second, and add another on them, refreshing the duration. |description2 = If there is a Fairy Ring or Elderwood Court presents, all will becomes agitated, dealing magic damage to their target every second. Each additional on the same target increases the periodic damage by 25%, up to 100% bonus damage. Enemy will continuously take damage until they enter a Fairy Ring or Elderwood Court. Doing so them for seconds and removes all on them. |description3 = All Fairy Ring and Elderwood Court location will be revealed to the enemy with , but the provide no vision over that area. Enemy recently stunned cannot be stunned again for a few seconds, but can still have applied to them. |description4 = |description5 = |flavorsound = |leveling = |Reduced Initial Magic Damage| }} %}} |leveling2 = |Max Magic Damage Per Second| }} |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |leveling5 = |range = |target range = |attack range = |travel distance = |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |angle = |inner radius = |tether radius = |speed = |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | |spelleffects = Single Target |spellshield = True |onhiteffects = |parry = |projectile = True |grounded = |knockdown = |callforhelp = True |notes = * Agitated Wisps deals , and have interactions akin to such type of damage. |yvideo = |yvideo2 = }}}} Summons a ring of toadstools and rot at a target location. Enemy inside are withered and and their . |description2 = If Metel or an enemy with a enters a Fairy Ring, that Fairy Ring will be empowered, having its duration refreshed, its area expanded by 50%, and and of enemy inside. This can happen once per Fairy Ring. |description3 = Fairy Ring lasts 5 seconds. Can store up to 2 charges. |flavorsound = |leveling = % of target's armor|Armor}}}} % of target's total AD|AD}}}} |leveling2 = %}} |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |leveling5 = |range = |target range = |attack range = |travel distance = |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |angle = |inner radius = |tether radius = |speed = |cost = |costtype = Mana + 1 |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | in its radius for as long as the Fairy Ring is active. * Fairy Ring takes about to become active. * An enemy with a always empower the Fairy ring, whether they are . |yvideo = |yvideo2 = }}}} Instills madness into a target champion. The target will be then run toward their team’s spawn, laughing uncontrollably and . |description2 = If channel on an allied champion, the target gains }} and the tether range is much larger. The target may instead run toward Elderwood Court if there is one. |description3 = If channel on an enemy champion, they will actively avoid Elderwood Court. |description4 = Can for up to 5 seconds. With every second spent channeling, Astray’s cooldown is extended by 5 seconds. |flavorsound = |leveling = |leveling2 = %}} |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |leveling5 = |range = |target range = |attack range = |travel distance = |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |angle = |inner radius = |tether radius = / |speed = |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = (5 per second).}} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | . * The target try to use the shortest path to their spawn. |yvideo = |yvideo2 = }}}} After seconds, Metel summons a figment of the glade onto the battleground at her location. All unit inside the area except Henbane cannot interact with unit outside and vice versa. Allied champions inside will be healed every second and their abilities cooldown is 25% faster. |description2 = Metel may choose to collapse the area at any time, all enemy inside for seconds. |description3 = Elderwood Court lasts up to 10 seconds. |description4 = |description5 = |flavorsound = |leveling = }} |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |leveling5 = |range = |target range = |attack range = |travel distance = |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |angle = |inner radius = |tether radius = |speed = |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | will block the . |yvideo = |yvideo2 = }}}} Category:Custom champions